


Will You Help Me?

by Maddies Manuscripts (HeadCantEven)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Protective Alec Lightwood, it's only around 900 words, most of these triggers are only mentioned, not too in detail, the au mob is a possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadCantEven/pseuds/Maddies%20Manuscripts
Summary: Alec accidentally kills someone and help comes from an unexpected source. (All Human AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ladymatt @tumblr/A03 (<3 Best beta I’ve ever had! Thank you Michelle!!)
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by a four word prompt that Felicia asexualalexanderlightwood @tumblr sent. “Will You Help Me?” Please enjoy! :)

Alec was pacing back and forth. “SHIT!” he yelled as he kicked a trash can over. He ran his bloodied hands through his hair making it more of a mess than it already was. He had gotten Jace and Isabelle away from this situation so they would be safe. . . He didn’t want them to be mixed up in this.

He punched the brick wall next to him while muttering, “FUCK!” He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the crunching footsteps of someone entering the alley.  
Before Alec could start using his head instead of his fist, he heard a melodious voice asking curiously, “Who are you?” Alec hastily made a full one-eighty turn to face the intruder. He spun around so quickly that he fell against the brick wall behind him. He reflexively used his hands to brace himself. He felt the sting of pain opening the hand he probably just broke.

Alec took in the handsome man before him. The mysterious man was wearing a snakeskin jacket with a blue sequined collar. He wore a black silk shirt underneath three necklaces. One circular stone, one stone shaped like an arrowhead, and the last one shaped like a fang made from hematite. To complete the outfit, the man wore electric blue pants. It made him look both devilishly handsome and powerful.

In any other situation Alec, may have flashed him a flirtatious smile. This situation, however, was an exception for two reasons. First was that he had been caught beside a dead body. Second was the man’s reputation. Anyone who had encountered the Downworld knew his name. He was Magnus fucking Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It was probably one of his guys that Alec had just killed. . . His heart stopped at the thought. He was distressed a second ago about being thrown in jail, even facing his own mortality if he’d killed someone from the wrong gang. . . Now his fate was worse than death. Magnus Bane would torture him for killing one of his own, until he begged for the sweet release of death. Alec gulped. He could feel himself start to shake. Somehow, through sheer willpower alone, he commanded all his muscles to stand straight and face his punishment head on.

Magnus sauntered further into the alley towards Alec, while giving him a small grin, “I’m Magnus. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced.” Magnus stopped in front of the dead body.  
“Alec.” With the fear, adrenaline, and lust running through his body, it was all he could get out. Of course, it was probably for the best since he didn’t want Magnus to go after his siblings. Alec took a deep breath in preparing to explain what happened, “Uh. . . We. uh. . . I . . . uh. . . ya know. . . ” the young man trailed off.  
Magnus took pity on the poor boy and said decisively, “Right.” He bent down to look at the sap who had been murdered. “Rufus, my man, what did you get yourself into?” The High Warlock sighed over dramatically.

It was one of Magnus’ men. Holy shit. Alec felt himself stiffen. His terror had him rooted to the spot. He couldn’t flee even if he wanted to. Alec was hypoventilating. It felt like he was drowning, there wasn’t enough oxygen going to his lungs. It was taking everything he had not to pass out. Even if he wanted to beg for his life he physically couldn’t.

Magnus continued to be unaware, or maybe ignore, Alec’s increasing panic. He turned to address the corpse, “You’ve been banned from North America. Why are you here?” The High Warlock looked through Rufus’ pockets, hoping they’d give him a clue. Hearing that, Alec slumped in relief against the wall slightly. His breath was coming easier now. It was still a bad situation, but maybe things weren’t as dire as he’d feared.

“He slipped my sister Yin Fen.” Alec stated. The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. When Magnus’ dark chocolate-colored eyes turned to look at him, Alec could feel himself blush. In response, the High Warlock’s smirk grew more pronounced as he moved with purpose to the inner pocket of Rufus’ jacket. Leaning down, he found the Yin Fen and took it into his possession.

Magnus asked, “Alec, may that happen to be short for Alexander?” The young man nodded, keeping his mouth shut to prevent more unwanted words from coming out. There was something quite magical about Magnus. He was powerful, beautiful, deadly, and so many other things as well, that Alec couldn’t help but be drawn into him.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, when sirens were heard in the distance. He turned to look in the direction they were coming from, the smile disappearing from his face. Alec’s heart rate went into overdrive and he turned to look in the same direction. Tall, Dark, and Handsome , as Magnus had nicknamed him, snapped his head back around to look at him.

Alec panicked speaking before he thought it through, “Will you help me?” After the words had escaped from his lips he cursed his brain to mouth filter. It seemed like it had deserted him in his time of need.

Magnus’ smirk returned, “For the right price.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment, kudos, bookmark, reblog, like, etc. feeds this starving artist's soul! 
> 
> My tumblr is [here!](http://headcanteven.tumblr.com/) If you want to talk to me or request a prompt, my ask box is open! :) 
> 
> Rebloggable story [ link.](http://headcanteven.tumblr.com/post/158286407148/will-you-help-me)


End file.
